Insert cool title here Spideypool
by ThanksIllPass
Summary: Wade hasn't called in almost a week and Peter panics. Non-superpower AU.


Something I have written for my friend Kalee, She was really specific with her requirements, haha. Hope you like :) Cross-posted on tumblr.

* * *

Peter has checked his cellphone six times during the last hour. Still no word from Wade. It's been almost a week since he left on a job, and he never called. Peter knew he couldn't call himself under no condition, because that could get Wade in some serious trouble. All he _could_ do was wait. His stomach tightened uncomfortably and he couldn't stop the pathetic whine that tried to escape his lips. His eyes were stinging and he found it hard to breathe. What if he's been hurt? What if he was dead? In his line of work it was more plausible than Peter would like to admit.

"Mr. Jameson, I'm going home early, I don't feel too well."

"Over my dead body, Parker! I still don't have these photos I asked of you three days ago! Walk out that door, and you're fired! This time for real!"

Peter didn't bother apologizing, explaining, or even arguing. He just wanted out of that building. He couldn't breathe. He ended up on the Daily Bugle's rooftop. He took out his cell and searched for Weasel's number with shaky fingers.

"What?" he heard Weasel's voice after four signals. To be honest, Peter was a little surprised Weasel picked up at all.

"H-hey Weasel, it's- It's Peter. Peter Parker, Wade's-"

"_Boyfriend_, I remember. What do you want?"

Weasel sounded mostly bored, but also a bit irritated. Peter cringed. He _knew_ Weasel didn't like him. Although Peter never said a word about Wade's profession, he didn't exactly whooped for joy at the thought of it. He suspected that Weasel didn't really believe in Peter's unconditional love for Wade and just waited for the day he would make him choose between him and the job. He probably practiced a smug _told you so_ every day in front of a mirror. Peter took a deep breath. He really didn't have time for this.

"I was just wondering if you heard from Wade lately? It's just… It's been almost a week since he left on a job, and I'm kind of worried? Kind of losing my mind, actually. Wade is just so clingy and pushy, you know? He whines for hours before he leaves, we have enough sex to last us for the time he's gone, and then he calls more often than my aunt May on her bad day, and now he doesn't-"

"Yeah, okay, that's great, dude, truly happy for you, but I really did not need that kind of information."

Weasel gave an exasperated sigh, and Peter swallowed audibly. He nodded frantically, even though Weasel couldn't see him. He just wanted Weasel to say that Wade called, texted, sent a homing pigeon,_something_. He felt sick again.

"Well?" he urged.

"Sorry, dude, but I haven't heard from him either. We aren't exactly on speaking terms right now. Happens sometimes. Try Bob? Wade usually turns to him for help. And… try not to worry too much." Peter could practically _hear_ Weasel cringing at his own attempt at comfort. "Not that you understand, but Wade knows how to take care of himself. He's good at what he does. Call Bob if you must, but… Yeah. I gotta go now. Bye, dude."

Peter cursed and dialed Bob's number. He didn't even have time to panic, because Bob picked up after one signal.

"Mr. Parker?!" Bob shouted. It was so sudden, all Peter could do out of sheer surprise was to produce some kind of affirmative noise. "I'm so sorry, Mr. Parker, I couldn't contact you earlier! Before he left, Mr. Wilson called us disgusting perverts and deleted your number from our cell phones. And at that paper you work for, the loud and scary guy told me never to call again asking about you because he will fire you yesterday. How come someone with grammar like _that_ runs a newspaper?"

Peter chuckled involuntarily. So that's why Weasel picked up. And of course Wade would do that, the overprotective, possessive idiot that he was. An idiot who hasn't called in almost a week. An idiot, who could be seriously hurt somewhere, alone. An idiot who could even be…

"Bob, I think Wade's dead." Peter blurted, unable to hide his near hysterical state any longer. "And I need you to tell me he's not. You need to tell me he's alive, and that he called you, because he deleted my number from his cell phone as well, because he is a complete imbecile and-" A violent sob escaped Peter's mouth. "Bob, please…"

"Mr. Wilson did call me, four days ago." Peter released a breath he didn't know he was holding. He felt tears of relief welling up in his eyes. "He told me that he encountered some difficulties, and… to tell you he didn't delete your number on purpose, and that you can have his Bea Arthur Ultimate Collection. There has been no contact since."

It took Peter a while to comprehend what Bob was saying. He could barely hear him over the ringing in his head. He ended the call without a word. He felt dizzy. He had no idea how he ended up in his bed, and not splattered on a sidewalk in front of the Daily Bugle building. He didn't know how long it took before he had finally cried himself to sleep.

. . .

Peter felt his bed dip under someone's weight and, in his half-asleep state of mind, he smiled happily and whispered Wade's name. But then he remembered. Wade was dead. His Wade, who wanted to be surgically attached to Peter, but who would never ever _in his life_ give away his Bea Arthur Ultimate Collection. He hid his face in his pillow and let out a broken sob.

"Hey, hey, Petey, why are you crying, baby boy?" he heard Wade's voice.

Peter was out of bed in a flash, turning the lights on. Wade was sitting on his bed, cover in blood and dirt. He looked so tired under his scars, so old. He covered his eyes from the light and pleaded with Peter to turn it off.

"You're alive." Peter whispered, disbelieving, like an accusation.

"I'm… sorry?" Wade was clearly confused, squinting to try and see Peter's face. "Petey, are you okay?"

Peter walked over to Wade and stood between his legs. Wade's hands reached for his hips, but before they could grab them, he punched Wade in the face so hard his hand hurt.

"You asshole."

Wade was clutching at his cheek, mouth hanging open. He looked hurt and confused, and something clenched in Peter's chest. He took Wade's face in his hands, put one knee on the bed between his legs, and kissed his lips so softly he could barely feel it. Wade made a pained noise in the back of his throat and it was all it took for Peter to start placing kisses all over Wade's face. He could feel his own tears under his lips, and Wade's hands flexing on his sides.

"I missed you so, so much" he muttered between kisses.

Wade groaned, lifted Peter, and placed him on the bed. He immediately covered Peter's body with his own and hid his face in the crook his neck. Peter clutched at his back and tried to even out his breathing.

"I missed you so much, Petey. You can't even imagine. I couldn't call you, couldn't hear your voice, thought I was dying…"

"I thought you died, too…"

Wade snorted, the asshole. Peter punched his shoulder blade lightly.

"This is not funny, Wade. You are still not forgiven."

"It's not my fault you're stupid."

This time the punch was a bit harder. Wade chuckled.

"I'm stupid? I'm not the one who deleted his boyfriend's number. Also. Bea Arthur Ultimate Collection, Wade? Really? How could I _not_ think it was your last will? It's Bea Arthur!"

"Yeah, that was pretty stupid. That's why I figured BAUC would be a good peace offering."

Peter closed his eyes and squeezed Wade's back harder. He has never felt so relieved in his life. He wanted to laugh at himself, now that he knew how ridiculous he has been. On the other hand, he knew how _not_ ridiculous he has been. It could happen. Any day. One day Wade would simply not come back. He squeezed both his eyes and Wade's back even harder, not caring if he broke Wade's ribs.

"I'm sorry I punched you" he whispered.

"I'm sorry I accidentally deleted your number" Wade answered. "I should have it memorized."

"You can't even memorize our address. But you could always tattoo it on your wrist."

Wade laughed, and it sent pleasant shivers down Peter's body. He ran his hands down Wade's dirty jacket and remembered how gross Wade was at the moment.

"Ugh, gross, take of your clothes" he said with a grimace, which made Wade purr. "Oh, don't even think about it before you shower."

"You're gonna join me?"

Peter could feel Wade smiling against his neck. He couldn't help but to smile back, pressing a kiss to the tip of Wade's head. Wade sighed deeply, like some unbearable weight was finally taken off his shoulders.

"I missed you, Peter."

"I missed you too, Wade."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"No I don't think you understand, I love you, like, more than tacos, Petey."

"That's a pretty deep feeling, I must admit." Peter chuckled and scratched Wade's neck lightly.

Wade lifted his head and looked Peter in the eyes, like he was searching for something.

"No, it's not right either" he muttered thoughtfully. Peter swallowed, inexplicably nervous. "I love you more than Bea Arthur."

Peter could feel his eyes widen. And then he was laughing lightheartedly, he couldn't help it. He was laughing from sheer ridiculousness of this confession, and from pure happiness of having Wade back. He laughed and laughed, and he kissed Wade's scowl off his face. Finally, he pulled back a little and looked Wade in the eyes, smiling.

"I love you more than life itself, too."


End file.
